April's Story
by Elly-rox5
Summary: Anna sent April away to Luke because she's pregnant. He doesn't know what to do, but Lorelai will help. Rory is also pregnant. Rated T because it has bad influences! Rory/Jess & Luke/Lorelai
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls_

"Anna…why?"

"Luke, I just can't take it. April disappointed me, and I don't know how to deal with it."

"You think I can deal with it? What happened? What did April do? She is only 15, what could she have done that is that bad?"

"She can tell you when she gets there. She has a plane ticket for tomorrow and from the airport she'll take a bus to Stars Hollow. I really need you to do this. My mother is dying and…I can't deal with April…" Anna trailed off mumbling.

"Okay, Anna. Just send her here, I'll do the best I can with whatever her situation is." Luke hung up, irritated. He loved seeing April, but now she was coming because something was wrong. Anna tried to take April away, so why is she now pushing April on him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Luke, what's wrong? You seem anxious," Lorelai asked Luke concerned.

"Well, Anna called me up this afternoon. She said she is sending April here. She won't tell me why, but it is something bad. She thinks I could help her. I guess she thought since I took Jess in, I could fix whatever mess April made, but I didn't do that well of a job with Jess. I don't know what I am going to do. Maybe things with April won't be as bad as Anna thinks, but what if she is running from cops or something…I just-"

"Luke, Stop! Whatever April did, I'm sure it is fine. Jess turned out fine. He is a great author and him and Rory have a great life together. Jess would still be flopping around New York if it weren't for you," Lorelai said_. April wouldn't be capable of doing anything that bad, right? She was a genius. She was too smart to do anything that bad, right?_ Lorelai thought nervously. _Everything will be fine. It has to be. _Things between Luke and Lorelai were really good. They were happily married and Lorelai wouldn't let anything April did mess things up.

"Okay…Okay. Everything will be fine." Luke told himself. I love you Lorelai. Good night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luke waited at the Stars Hollow bus stop for April's bus. It was located on the corner between Miss Patty's and Doose's Market, where everyone in town had a view. Kirk had of course over heard the phone conversation in the diner between Luke and Anna, so now everyone in town knew what was going on.

A bus pulled up to the corner, and Luke stood up from his bench fearfully. He was very nervous about what April would tell him. April was the last person off the bus. "Hey April!" Luke said trying to hold back the nerves in his voice.

"Hi Dad," April said uncomfortably. Luke could tell something was wrong, but April didn't look different from when he had last seen her.

"Well, let's go back to the diner." Luke helped hold April's many bags and started to walk to the diner. Luke took April upstairs. They threw all of her stuff onto her bed. Luke sat down at the table.

"Dad, I think I'll go read," April said taking out her book.

"No, April. I think we should talk. Come sit," Luke tried to stay calm. April took a seat across the table from Luke. April never once looked Luke in the eye. "April, why are you here? What was upsetting your mother so much?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_How do you like it? Do you hate it? I know its weird, but I have big plans for it! Review please! I can always use suggestions about what should happen, too!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Before you start reading, I have a lot to explain. This takes place 2 years after the 7__th__ season. Rory and Jess have been together for a year and a half, after Jess came back for her. Rory is 23, 2 months pregnant and working for the Connecticut Post. April is 15 and is only a few weeks pregnant. Lorelai and Luke have been married 2 months. Happy reading!!!!_

"What…how? Why did this happen?" Luke babbled in disbelief.

"Dad…come on. I'm already upset enough…" April told Luke sadly.

"No, April. Tell me how this happened."

"Well, there was this boy at school. He was a year older then me, but I was in his science class because I was ahead. He was always nice to me, even though I'd heard his reputation as a jerk to girls. I didn't see how the rumors could be true, because he seemed like he really like me. Then, he asked me if I would want to hang out, and I said yes. So I went to his house to watch a movie, thinking it was going to be a pretty relaxed night, but he got aggressive, and sort of took me over. I couldn't help it, not that I tried to stop it. I was just scared. He made things go to far, and a few weeks later a started feeling really off, and the doctor told me I was pregnant." April started tearing up, feeling very embarrassed and scared.

"Oh, April. I'm sorry this happened to you. But you have to learn how to stop things, you could have prevented this."

"Dad, I can't get an abortion. You're my last hope." April now started sobbing. Luke was so confused. What is he supposed to do? How would he deal with this?

He walked over behind April, and hugged her tightly. "April, I have your back, you will get through this. Now go lay down and relax, everything will be okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey April," Luke said about an hour later to a sleeping April. "I'm going to Lorelai's to tell her what is going on. You can come, and spend the night. If anyone can help you, it's Lorelai."

"Thanks dad, but maybe tomorrow, I just want to sleep," April replied sleepily. Luke looked down at his little girl, dried tears along her face, her hand placed gently on her stomach. He'd only known this little girl for three years, and now she wasn't his little girl anymore, she was pregnant. He knew he couldn't get through this alone.

Luke walked dizzily down the street, still in a fog about what his daughter told him. He couldn't believe it. He walked up Lorelai's front steps, and opened the door to the house, which he lived in now for the past two months. He needed to say this calmly to Lorelai, he didn't want this news to ruin their young marriage. "Lorelai? Lorelai, you here?"

"Kitchen!" Lorelai yelled, sounding cheery.

"Hey Lorelai, April got in from New Mexico today. What's with all the cheer?" Luke said, trying not to let his sadness drip into their conversation.

"Well, I went with Rory to get her two month pregnancy check-up, and I don't know if she wants me to tell you but I can't help it. Rory is having twin boys! Two grandsons for you to go fishing and camping with! Isn't that great?!" Lorelai shrieked happily.

"Wow, that's great. That's really fantastic!" Luke said. He was so happy for Rory, but he couldn't lose the thought of Rory having her first babies at 23, and April was only 15.

"I know! I'm so happy! I'm going to be a grandma. But, I'll calm down now. Tell me April's news." Lorelai said, still excited about Rory, but not knowing what was coming next about April.

"Well, you see, uh, you might want to sit down and calm down before I tell you." Lorelai gave Luke a confused look then sat down at the kitchen table hesitantly. "April is, well, she's pregnant. My little girl is pregnant. My 15 year old genius daughter is pregnant. At 15. Fifteen! That is even younger then when you had Rory!" Realization was really setting in.

"Oh, Luke. Wow. This is…wow. I will help in any way. I promise. I can help, I've had experience." Lorelai was astonished. Her happiness was now squashed by the news of April's pregnancy. How could such a bright girl fall so far?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I didn't want to cut this chapter here, but I need to see what you think before I go any farther. Review _ _ suggestions please. And, I have no idea how far along you need to be to find out the gender of your baby, so baby info will be appreciated!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai was sitting in her daughters apartment at the kitchen table. Rory's apartment was above Doose's, and very small. The was only one bedroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. Jess was working as an assistant at the Stars Hollow book store. Lorelai was now informing her daughter about April's dilemma.

"Pregnant…I can't believe she's pregnant. Little April, who was so smart. Are you sure?" Rory said still unable to comprehend that the April that Rory knew, the one that was as smart as Rory but 8 years younger, was pregnant.

"That is the same reaction I had. I couldn't believe you, at 23, are pregnant, and so is a 15 year old. But, I can relate, you know. I am going to help her through it. And Luke, because we all know he'll be a wreck," Lorelai said. She was really heartbroken over April, but she'd get through. "Anyway, how are you feeling, miss 9 weeks pregnant?"

"Well, there is no way to lighten the subject of April with the subject of my pregnancy, because I'm feeling pretty crappy. All of my clothes are getting tighter, not by a lot but I can still tell. It's really bringing me down. And worst of all the morning sickness is in full swing already," Rory said. "But for me, it's worse because I get it in the morning and evening."

"Sorry, hon. Why don't we go for a walk? That might make you and babies feel better." The girls got up, took the elevator down, and walked out the door. It seemed like the whole town was outside. It was a beautiful autumn day, and the town was getting for its fall festival. Taylor was shouting at someone to put the hay in the right spot. The hay bail maze had been a tradition for 5 years. The town ended up loving it, but they did make Taylor have it be smaller so they can still have their salty nuts and lemonade stand.

"Looking forward to the festival?" Lorelai asked cheerfully watching Taylor order people around.

"Of course, it's a Star Hollow tradition. But, it sadly reminds me of Logan. I went into the hay bail maze my first time with him," Rory told her mother. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Logan E-mailed me the other day. He asked I wanted to go to lunch with him since he was in Hartford for business."

Lorelai looked at Rory stunned. "What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier! That's big stuff!" Lorelai waited a moment and Rory suddenly broke into tears (Like the time when she was with Richard to talk to them about taking time off school). "Oh Rory, I didn't mean that." She reached over and gave Rory and gave her a small hug. "Those pregnancy hormones are really getting to you, aren't they?"

"Yeah…really" Rory said between sobs. She calmed down as they sat down on a bench. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I don't think it would be such a good idea. How would Jess react? And, don't cry, how would Logan react to you getting knocked up after only two years after breaking up with him?"

"Oh. That's true. I guess it would be good to see him. But, Jess would hate it. But, Logan wouldn't have to know I'm pregnant. I think I'll go. Jess doesn't have to know." Lorelai knew this was a bad idea. She knew this secret meeting couldn't turn out well. Lorelai wiped the bad thoughts from her mind, and walked Rory back to her apartment. Then Lorelai left for the diner to go check on Luke and April.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Wow, this chapter was not what I expected. I know the story is called April's Story, and this had no April in it, but I want to go into some detail about Rory in this story too. My next chapter will be April, and I'll put it up in a few days, because I'm excited._

_ReviewsLOVE_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, April. How are you?" Lorelai asked April, who was sitting crossed legged on the old yellow couch in Luke's apartment. She was eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream, muffling her cries.

"I'm fifteen and 3 weeks pregnant. How do you think I feel?" April said harshly. She was now in the anger stage of acceptance. Lorelai was stunned by the girl's tone, but she understood. A few minutes earlier, she had talked to Luke downstairs and told him she wanted to talk to April alone.

"I understand. I had Rory when I was a teenager. You'll get through it. You have me as your guide." April still looked unsatisfied. "And with me, I'll let you eat all the chocolate ice cream you want. Luke's health nut ways won't stop you. I'll get you anything you feel the need for."

April looked up at Lorelai and gave a small smile. She got up and gave Lorelai a hug. "I know you can't believe I would do something like this, but it means a lot to me to have you here."

"Thanks, kiddo. And trust me, I'm not blown away by something like this, I lived it. Everything will turn out alright, I'm living proof."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few nights later, Lorelai, April, and Rory decided to have a movie night. They sat on the couch together, watching Pippi Longstocking and eating ice cream and pizza.

"I think it's good were pregnant at the same time April. It'll be good to have a pregnancy buddy to go through the pain with. And we're only about a month and a half apart, so we'll be together the whole ride. Our little babies will grow up together," Rory said toward April, who suddenly stopped eating, and suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry, April. Did I say something?"

"Well," April started quietly. "I'm not sure if I want to keep the baby after it's born. I might find someone else who wants a baby, and who will be a capable mother. Or, I could just put the baby up for adoption."

April hadn't mentioned this to Lorelai any of the times they'd talked about the baby. April seemed to finally be accepting being pregnant, and started to see the brighter side. Everyone stayed silent as the movie went on. Finally Lorelai broke the silence. "Well, at least you have eight and a half more months to think about it."

"Yup, I do," April said. There was still a hint of hesitation in her voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Intrigued????? I know this chapter was like, reallly short, but I think I like it. This is taking place in early November, so April is due in early August and Rory is due in late June. Next chapter is going to be April's first baby check-up! Reviews are love!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey April, are you ready?" Rory yelled into the bathroom. Rory and April were going to go to a pregnancy yoga class in Woodbridge and it started in 15 minutes.

"Yeah, one minute." Rory heard the water running, and April sigh. She finally came out.

"Excited? 'Cause I am!" Rory said. This was the first day in weeks she hadn't felt nauseous. She was ready to get out of the bathroom for more than a few hours.

"I am, really. I've always wanted to take a yoga class. I just hate to do it under these circumstances." April whimpered as they drove past Luke's. "I feel bad I put this all on Luke. He must be so upset that he got a daughter like me."

"You know, April, there's nothing you can do about being pregnant, so I think you just need to accept it and just focus on your health and happiness. And about Luke, my mom felt the same way about her dad. My mom and her dad didn't have the best relationship, but you and Luke have a relationship I would have loved to have with my dad. I am sort of jealous."

"Really? You seem like you have the perfect life. I know its kind of sick to say, but you being jealous of me, makes me feel a whole lot better." April smiled and Rory giggled.

"How about we go see a movie after the yoga class? Or we could have lunch and talk, any of that sound good?"

"I'd like to have lunch and talk. I'd hate to ditch your mom and see a movie. Your mom had been really good to me, so I want to save the movie watching as the special thing we do with her," April said. "Anyway, now that we're back on track, how are things with Jess?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey mom! What's going on?" Rory said to her mom on her cell phone. She had just dropped April off at Luke's after a very successful outing.

"Nothing kid, how was your yoga class?" Lorelai asked interested.

"It was great surprisingly great, but I'm so tired. I really need to rest. The doctor really wasn't kidding when he said I should rest more," Rory told her mother. She knew her mother like to know every detail of her pregnancy. "Do you want to catch a movie with April tonight, after I take a very long nap, of course?"

"Oh, no…um I actually have a wedding at the Inn tomorrow that I still have a lot of preparation." Lorelai told her daughter. She hated lying to Rory, but she needed to make sure Rory went home.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I'll just go home and sleep. I think Jess is working; he has been working so much lately. But, at least I won't have any distractions." Rory tries to sound happy, but with her emotions on a rollercoaster, it was hard. "Well, bye."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rory was trying her hardest to make her tears be gone by the time she got into her apartment, just incase Jess was there. It really upset Rory that Jess was hardly there during her pregnancy and had only come to one appointment. But, she knew Jess didn't handle emotions well. She took out her key and put it in the door as she sniffled. When she opened the door, she was shocked. "Jess! Jess! What is this?!"

_Intrigued?? I'm sooooo excited about the next chapter!! Tell me if it was awful!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, Just to remind you…Jess and Rory ARE NOT married…trust me…I made sure I never said that…all I said was they have a good life together…if they were married this chapter wouldn't make sense …so anyway, Happy Reading!! (BTW please excuse the lack of April, as I have said before, the story is called April's Story, but I love adding in little subplots!!)_

Rory was stunned as she shut the door behind her and dropped her bag. "Jess? What is going on?" She look around her small apartment, which was covered in small tea candles, stringed twinkling light, and dim lighting. The apartment smelled of roasted chicken. Rory smiled as she looked around the apartment seeing how hard Jess had worked putting it together. Now she understood why her mom had lied. She realized tears were running down her face. _Damn pregnancy hormones!_ She thought. She saw a smiling Jess come out of the kitchen with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Babe. Something wrong?" Jess asked now feeling concerned as he say her pregnant girlfriend crying.

"Its just…why did you do this? You didn't have to go through all this work for me. Its beautiful," Rory said. Jess still looked concerned. "Trust me, there are tears of happiness…I didn't think you cared anymore."

"Rory, of course I care, that's why I did this. I'm so sorry for not helping you through this pregnancy. I've been really busy at work and I got kind of scared. But, now I want to make it up to you." Jess gave Rory a kiss on her cheek. Rory smiled shyly and kissed him back. "Rory, you know I love you right?"

"Of course. I love you too. Can we eat now? I smell the chicken and I'm really hungry. I am eating for three now, you know." Jess smiled. It was just like Rory to bounce for one subject to a whole new one without the slightest hint. He took Rory hand and lead her into the kitchen. They ate their dinner slowly, talking about their last year and a half together and their baby boys. "I'm glad you really are happy about the pregnancy, Jess I wasn't sure you were."

"Rory, I'm so happy and excited about this. I know I may not seem like a kid person, but really, I secretly love them." Rory started laughing. She loved it when Jess shared his emotions, which was really rare. She always thought it was funny too, that inside that bad boy exterior was really a shy, cute, little boy. They finished dinner and Jess cleared their plates.

"Do you want to have dessert now, or go watch a movie?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm really stuffed, so we can hold off on dessert. But, do you think we could just talk?" Rory said. Jess leaned over kissed Rory.

"Of course we can," Jess said. He bent over and picked up Rory, bridal style (A/N I think that's what it's called…). Rory giggled. He brought her over to the living room and put her on the couch. She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair.

"I missed you," she said. It was just like the first time she kissed him when he came back from Philadelphia. They continued kissing until Jess finally broke it.

"Rory, I really love you." Jess kissed her again, then inched down and kissed her stomach. "And I love the little boys already. I always want to be a part of their lives. I don't want my kid's lives to be like mine, without a father. And I always want to be with you. We would be a perfect family. You mean everything to me." Rory smiled vibrantly, loving to hear these things from Jess. He hadn't said he loved her in weeks.

Jess got off the couch and knelt down in front of her. "Rory, I am the father of your babies, and I would love to call you my wife." Rory sat up, and didn't know what to say, but she was pretty sure what was coming. Jess took a little black jewelry box out of his pocket and smiled slightly. He opened the box which contained a silver ring with little diamonds all along the band and a larger diamond in the center. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory stared at the ring, surprised. She had always been expecting to marry Jess, but she didn't think it would happen until the babies were born. She was very happy. She jumped up, as well as Jess. She put her arms around his neck and squealed happily. "Absolutely," she answered extremely sure of herself. Jess smiled as brightly as Rory had ever seen. He embraced her even tighter, never wanting to let this moment go.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, people! Just wanted to tell you: At this point April is about a month (5 weeks) and Rory is about 3 months (12 weeks) pregnant. Right now, it's like mid-December. _

"Hello, Lorelai. This is your mother."

"Oh, mom, hi," Lorelai said, surprised by her mother's phone call. She or Rory had hardly seen Emily since Lorelai's wedding, which was coming on one year in a few weeks. Thanksgiving was the last dinner they had together and before that the last time they saw each other was the wedding. After the wedding Friday night dinner sort of fell a part because they had their honeymoon and Rory had had her new job. Emily also didn't know about Rory's pregnancy.

"I would like to have dinner with you on Friday. And Rory, Jess, and Luke. Is that okay?" Emily asked. Lorelai knew there had to be something behind this.

"Well, mom, April is in town for awhile and--"

"That's perfectly alright. She can come. Any particular reason she is in town?"

"No mom, not…really," Lorelai hesitated. _No, she thought, it's okay; they'll explain everything at dinner._

"Great, I'll see you Friday at 6:30 sharp. Goodbye, Lorelai." Lorelai hung up the phone and groaned. Luke walked in with a confused look.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked.

"Ugh, my mother. We have to go to Friday night dinner. And, I'm sorry, I got April roped into it." Lorelai looked at Luke with her puppy-dog eyes pleading for him not to be mad.

"That's fine. Actually, April has a doctor's appointment today. Rory's taking her, but I want to tag along to see the first sign of my grandchildren. Wanna come too?" Luke asked. Lorelai knew how much it would mean if she went, and she knew he needed support going into a hospital because he was so deathly afraid.

"Of course I'll come. I want to take Rory maternity clothes shopping because she's really starting to show, and I don't want my mother to know right when we walk in the door. We can go after and I'll take April too," Lorelai told Luke. Luke nodded in agreement and went upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"April Nardini?" A doctor called from the doorway. April stood up. "Great, come this way." The doctor smiled and lead April, Rory, and Lorelai into a large white room. The doctor asked April to lie down on a long white bed with one end propped up for her head. Rory and Lorelai sat down in the chairs next to the bed. Luke hadn't come in because they knew he would nauseous from the sight of anything medical. So, they left Luke in the waiting room, staring at his feet.

The doctor smiled at April. "Ready?" she asked. April nodded and took a deep breath. She had gotten one other ultrasound in New Mexico to confirm her pregnancy. The doctor squirted a gel on April's stomach and April flinched. The gel was wet and cold. The doctor took the transducer he machine next to her bed and rubbed it against April's abdomen. "Well, there's no traceable heartbeat at 5 weeks, but for now your baby looks healthy. You'll need to come back in 2 weeks to check back up and you should be able to hear the heart beat by then." The doctor put the machine away wiped off April's still flat abdomen.

"Thank you, doctor," April told the doctor on her way out. They emerged into the waiting and saw Luke, still staring at his feet. Lorelai went up to go make another appointment for April. "Okay, well that was nice. Shopping anybody? This can be the calm before tomorrow night's storm of Emily Gilmore." The girls got into Rory's car and drove away from the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls were silent most of the way to the mall. Luke had gone back to the diner, not wanting disturb their "girl time". In the car, April looked kind of disappointed, and Rory wondered why.

"Hey, April," Rory said turning around to the backseat. "Is something wrong? I think the appointment went fine."

"Yeah it was fine. I just wish I could have heard Payton's heartbeat."

"Aw, hon, it'll be okay. Next time you'll hear it, and it'll be the best sound you'll ever hear. Trust me, it doesn't seem like it's that important, but Rory's heartbeat when I first heard it was like a little symphony of angels," Lorelai told them. Rory giggled. "Wait a second, did you say Payton?"

"Yeah, I like that name. And, I thought it would work if the baby was a boy or girl," April informed them.

"I like it too. Jess and I have hardly discussed names for our little boys. Of course he's mentioned wanting to name one Jess, but I like Casey or Evan." Rory liked thinking of baby names. It made her feel like the baby's are really real. As if the nausea and growing stomach weren't enough.

"Speaking of Jess, Rory, tell me about the proposal!" April said. Rory told them the whole story of how Jess had made dinner and decorated the apartment romantically. Then she showed them the ring.

"Wow, that's so beautiful," said April admiring the ring. "I hope I have a boy in my life someday that will be that romantic. Anyway, congrats!" Rory smiled. Lorelai parked the car in front of the mall. They went in a bought many clothes. Rory bought a white dress with pink flowers on it that nicely hid her enlarging stomach. April got a bunch of outfits in preparation for a stomach like Rory's. Lorelai noticed April's happiness she hadn't seen in days. She hoped Emily Gilmore couldn't find a way to break the happy spirit tomorrow, but that was just wishful thinking.

_This was not how I wanted it to turn out! I'm not very happy with it, but I have writers block! Next chapter will be the dinner! Reviews are love! And I love suggestions!! They would help me update faster! _

_;- )_ _Happy Reading!!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello there," Emily said trying to act warm and comforting as the group stepped in.

"Hi, mom. How are you?" Lorelai answered. Luke, Lorelai, and April gave their coats to the maid and started walking towards the living room. Jess and Rory hadn't arrived yet.

"I am fine, Lorelai. And this must be April." Emily gave April a "smile" and looked her over. "So, April, what brings you to Connecticut?"

"Well, mom, April wanted to visit her father. Is there anything wrong with that?" Lorelai said before April could say anything. They would tell Emily this evening, but at the same time as Rory so they could pile everything up at once.

"No, Lorelai, there isn't. I'm just curious. Is there anything wrong with _that_?" Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother and Luke ran his hand up and down Lorelai's back for comfort. "Well, who wants a drink? Luke a beer? Lorelai, martini? Club soda, April?" Everyone nodded. April looked very scared. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it." Emily walked off into the entrance hall.

Lorelai turned to see her mother was away and turned back to April. "April, don't let her intimidate you. That's what strengthens The Great Emily Gilmore. Calm down, but not too much, that will give her power over you." Lorelai gave April a very serious look, but saw how the young girl looked more scared. "April, I'm joking." April gave her a small smile.

Emily led in Jess and Rory. Rory wore the dress she had bought that covered her stomach pretty well. But that didn't stop Emily Gilmore. "Rory, I hate to bring it up," _Yeah right _Lorelai thought at her mother's beginning words. _Everything starting like that is something to dangle over your head forever. _"But, have you gained weight?"

Everyone sat there stunned, not knowing what to say. Rory looked she was about to start sobbing, while Jess place his hand on her knee for comfort. Suddenly, Rory jumped up from her seat on the fancy pink couch. Lorelai gave her a warning look as to say _You CANNOT take back anything you say to HER._ Luke looked concerned and somewhat confused. April was relieved to have the spotlight off her, but she knew if Rory said she was pregnant, she would, too.

"Grandma, you have no right to tell me I look fat. In fact, I'm not fat at all. This is natural weight put on, and you know why? I'm pregnant!" Emily's face dropped into a look of anger. Lorelai stood up next to her daughter.

"Do you have no decency Rory Gilmore? You do not tell your grandmother you're pregnant in anger! And what are you thinking getting pregnant? You're not married, and you think this hoodlum boyfriend of your will support your family?" Emily yelled pointing at Jess. Jess jumped up to defend himself, but Emily spoke up first. "You're going to end up just like your mother! In a potting shed with nowhere else to go!"

It was Jess's turn to speak. "Don't you dare attack my pregnant _Fiancé _like that! She will be a great mother and I will support her rest of her life!" April finally stood up with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm pregnant, too," April said. Emily's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. Then, she clenched her jaw ready to yell. But, it was Luke's turn to jump up.

"I will not let you offend my family anymore!" Luke said pointing a finger in Emily's face.

Suddenly the maid walked in. "M…M…Mrs. Gil…Gilmore dinner is…ready."

"Does it look like we're ready to eat yet!" The maid scurried away. Emily's voice cracked and her eyes started to water. "Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"No, mom, that's enough for tonight. You've done enough." Lorelai put her arm around April's neck and lead her towards the door.

"Wait a minute," Emily demanded. "I had a right to respond like that. You can't just spring that on me."

"I'm having twins, grandma."

"Oh. Well," Emily started. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. April, I'm sorry this was such a bad first impression." April shrugged, tears still running down her face. "I think we should try this again. Next week, when we've cooled down."

"Yeah, mom. Maybe." The group walked out the door, April and Rory somewhat relieved to have their emotions out.

_Well, I don't have much to say. I haven't been very happy with my chapters lately, but I'm waiting for a big idea. I'm thinking April's sixteenth birthday. Maybe next chapter? Tell me what you think and tell me what you want to happen (it would help me!!). Reviews are love!! ; )_


	9. Chapter 9

A few days after the disastrous dinner at the Gilmore house, April was still a little down.

"April, are you alright?" Luke asked. He was concerned about his daughter.

"Alright? I'm 15 years old and pregnant! I had to drop out of school, and leave all my friends behind. Hell, they don't even want to _be _my friends any more, since I slept with some loser who, by the way, totally ditched me when I told him I was having _his _baby! He just doesn't get that he's not just leaving _me_ but his fucking kid!" She broke down and ran sobbing into the bathroom.

"Hey Luke, I'm home!" Lorelai called. "I got the Chinese. Whoa, you okay?"

"How did you do it?"

"Well, I went up to the counter, listed the food I wanted and-"

"I, mean, handle being pregnant at such a young age?"

"Wow, I haven't really thought about that in years…" Lorelai replied. "I guess it took awhile, for me accept the fact that I was having a baby. A bunch of my friends kind of ditched me, and I was really angry for awhile. Why are you asking?"

"I tried talking to April, and she freaked out. She _swore!_ I didn't think April knew how to swear!" Luke said. "Could you maybe talk to her?"

"I'll try."

Lorelai headed towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "April, are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone Lorelai, please!"

"April, I know you're going through a tough time. Trust me, I went through it, same as you. Just think about, all the good things going on. Luke is very supportive, you've got Rory to take you to yoga classes, and the whole town to back you up."

April cracked open the door. "Did your mom hate you too?"

Lorelai was taken aback for a second. "Well, she was definitely disappointed in me. But she loves Rory, and I'm sure your mother will love your kid too."

"She won't…" April whimpered.

"April, I'm sure she will." Lorelai comforted her. "It's her grandchild!"

"No! When I told her I was pregnant, she told me that there was no way I could stay with her. She said that she thought she raised me better then to get knocked up! She said… she said I was no better than a whore."

The pair was silent. Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. "April, how 'bout I call Rory and we have a Movie Night tonight? You can pick the movie."

April came to the door, her eyes bright red. "Yeah, I'd like that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how 'bout Willy Wonka? It's a classic! Or the Johnny Depp version?"

"Nah, we've already watched that a few times since I've come." April replied, looking at the possibilities.

"Okay, how 'bout Lord of the Rings?"

"I haven't read the books yet, so I don't want to see the movie just yet."

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

"Yeah Mom!" Rory was looking at movies on the opposite side of the store.

"Lend April your Lord of the Rings books!"

"Will do!"

"I found a movie!" April told Lorelai.

"Ooh, awesome! What is it?"

"_August Rush,_ " April said excitedly. "I've wanted to see it for awhile now."

Lorelai nodded in agreement, It wasn't exactly her kind of movie, but tonight was April's night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The movie ended, and Lorelai looked at the two blubbering pregnant women.

'It's just so beautiful!" April sobbed.

"I know," Rory agreed. "All he had to do was follow the music and he found his family!"

_Wow, was I this hormonal when I was pregnant?_ Lorelai thought.

"I knew a Freddie once." April continued weeping. "I really liked him too! He lives in the next town over."

Lorelai remembered when Luke told her about Freddie (A/N: You know the kid on the field trip who April said she liked?). He had been a little uncomfortable with his daughter liking someone.

"I wish I could see him again, but he would probably think I was easy!" April broke down again.

While the two women sobbed, Lorelai heard the phone ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey it's Jess. Is Rory okay? You didn't pick a sad movie did you? She has a tendency to…" The sobbing grew louder.

"I didn't know they'd react like this." Lorelai defended herself, even though April had picked the movie.

"I'll come pick her up. By the way, I was wondering if you had gotten April anything for her birthday yet? Rory and I have been looking for something."

'Luke and I haven't picked anything out yet. We were planning on going shopping this weekend."

"Okay," Jess replied. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

_Now, _thought Lorelai. _Time to deal with the sobbing pregnant women._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_How did you like it? Felineofoz wrote this chapter (I'm getting lazy). Next chapter will be April's birthday. Maybe Freddie (April's Freddie) will show up. Felineofoz had to put in August Rush…because you know, my little obsession with Freddie Highmore. Reviews are love! Oh, wait I almost forgot: Rory's 16 weeks along and April's 9._


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, come on, I'm going to be late!" Rory yelled up the stairs to her mother's room. Rory was going to her 20 week check up. Her mother insisted on coming and then they could go shopping for April's birthday present.

"Rory! Calm down!! Your gonna stress out the babies!!"

"Mom, do you know anything about pregnancy? Does yelling really stress out the baby?"

"Well, I do think I know a little something about pregnancy. And I'm not sure if you can stress out the babies by yelling, but it stresses me but because I'm worrying about you. So, let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the day before April's 15th birthday party, and Lorelai, Luke, and Jess were decorating the gazebo along with help from Babette and Miss Patty. Rory was getting pretty big, so she sat and watched. Lorelai had convinced April to call one of her old friends to get together, and finally she gave in and called Marsha.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to send April over there," Luke said while he hung up a sign saying "Happy Birthday April" on it. "Maybe Marsha be mean to April because of the pregnancy or resent her for it. I mean what if-"

"What if she's having a great time being reunited with her old friend? Come on Luke, stop worrying and keep hanging up streamers. April will be fine," Lorelai assured Luke. She was a little apprehensive about letting April go, but at April's birthday party a few years ago, Marsha seemed very nice.

"Mom! The sign is crooked," Rory yelled from her seat on the bench. She tried to get up, but she would need help.

"Rory, it fine, you gotta stop worrying, all of you. The party will be great, April's great, and the sign is fine!" Lorelai yelled. Rory sat back mad that she couldn't help.

Luke picked April up a few hours later from Marsha's.

"So, April how was it? Did you have fun?" Luke asked as April got in the truck. He noticed how much his daughter was rapidly expanding, and thought Marsha had to have noticed.

"It was great, dad. Marsha was very nice about the whole getting knocked up thing. And she wasn't faking nice about it, she was just herself. It made me feel normal," April told Luke happily.

"I'm really glad you're happy April. So are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why? Should I be super excited? Are you planning something?" April asked. She thought Luke and Lorelai were planning a surprise party for her. Rory had told April about her parties when she was little and her good-bye party, and she made them seem so great.

"What? No. Were not planning…anything," Luke said. Luke was very bad at lying. April smiled and looked back out the window.

When they got back to the house, April went to her room to read and Luke and Lorelai talked. Luke thought they should invite April's friends to her party after explaining how happy she was about Marsha. Lorelai agreed some what uneasily and Luke called them. Lorelai called Rory later.

"Hey mom," Rory said.

"Hi! How are the babies?"

"Oh, your pregnant daughter she's great mom thanks, and Jess? Oh, he's great, too. Thanks for asking."

"Ok, fine. I'm glad you're good. Now how are the babies?"

"Well, mom, you saw me like an hour ago, not much has changed."

"Fine…so, Luke is inviting April's old friends to her birthday party," Lorelai said wondering what Rory would think.

"No! They haven't seen her in like a year and she's…pregnant. Are you okay with this?"

"I don't know. Luke thinks it's a great idea and April was so happy that Marsha was okay with her pregnancy, maybe it would make April happy, and she needs it."

"Okay. Hey mom?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"Why would April be named April when her birthday is January 21?"

"Huh…weird."

"Yeah…well, bye mom. I'll meet you in the square at 9. Which will be more like 10:30 with my condition. Bye!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Next chapter is her birthday! I'll post it later today!! There was really no point to this chapter, but it helped me think of ideas for her party. This chapter sucks, but I am going to try reallllly hard on the next one!! (Rory's 20 months, April's 13)_


	11. Chapter 11

April walked down the stairs from Luke's apartment, just waking up

April walked down the stairs from Luke's apartment, just waking up. Lorelai and Rory ad decided to have a birthday sleepover with April in Luke's apartment and watch movies. Luke stayed at the house and made sure Tom knew everything to do at the house. Lorelai and Luke decided to put an addition on the house for a nursery and a guest room. As April turned the corner Rory and Lorelai come out from the counter in the diner.

"Happy Birthday April!" they yelled and they started singing happy birthday and blowing noisemakers. They took a crown out that said "Birthday Girl" on it and placed it on April's head.

"Aw thanks guys!" April said hugging them.

"No thanking allowed on birthdays!! Only demanding and getting exactly what you want!!" Lorelai told April. "Now what does the birthday princess want for breakfast?"

"Banana and chocolate chip pancakes with hot sauce, please" April said. Lorelai yelled her order to Caesar and sat down at a table at the table with balloons on it with April and Rory. Her order came and she started eating.

"Hey April, me and Rory were wondering why you're named April. I mean, your birthday is in January. It's like being named Ruby when your birthday isn't in July," Lorelai asked April, intrigued at the story that may come from this.

"Well, at first I just accepted that it was weird. But, finally I became really interested after kids kept pointing it out as I got older. So, I asked my mom. And she said it was her favorite month because everything is pretty. But I just couldn't accept that, so I kept asking the real story and she finally told me. Nine months before January is April." April finished eating as Rory and Lorelai giggled about this. Lorelai noticed the time and it was almost 12. April's party started at 1.

"Okay April your birthday day is just beginning. Go take a shower and get dressed and then were off!" April ran upstairs and got ready fast. She was extremely eager to get out and celebrate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

April jumped out of the bathroom and yelled for Lorelai, expecting her to be there so they could get going. She went over to her dresser to find a nice dress to wear and found a note from Lorelai.

_Hey birthday girl! We had to run out for a second, but follow the steps and you'll be fine. Bye!_

April felt bad that Lorelai wasn't there, and a little mad. April looked around and saw there were yellow sticky notes on the ground for her to follow. She followed the first set of notes and at the end there was a box with a blue necklace inside. Then, the sticky notes lead to a big box. She opened it and there was a beautiful blue dress inside. There was another note:

_I know how much you love cerulean! And I hope you know how much I love you. Happy Birthday!_ _Now, put on your dress and come downstairs. _

April rushed down and found Jess sitting waiting for her. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. He took out a blindfold and wrapped it around her head. "I know what you're thinking, this can't be safe. But I gotcha." He led her out the door and to the town square where the whole town and April's friends were waiting. Jess took off her blindfold and she stared in awe of the party. The town yelled "Happy Birthday" and swept her into a crowd of people and presents. When April finally got to sit down after hundreds of question about the baby and her mother and how she was feeling, she noticed a boy walking aimlessly around.

"Hey dad," April said to Luke who he sat down next to her, "is that…Freddie?" April was in disbelief. She hadn't seen Freddie since she'd moved, and before she moved she _really_ liked him.

"Yeah, it sure is," Luke told her. "I saw how happy Marsha made you, so I invited your friends from the field trip I chaperoned. There's Lauren, Jaime, Tori, and Kevin. Are you mad?"

"Uh…no, its fine. You were trying to make me happy. Its fine. I guess I'll go say hi to him." April got up with a little help from Luke and walked over to Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie. Long time no see," April said as Freddie turned to see her.

"Hi, April. How…are you?" Freddie said, obviously a little nervous.

"Well, I'm pregnant if you hadn't noticed but other than that I'm just peachy." April smiled and Freddie laughed loosely. "So, how's school?"

"Well, I have a better chance in school without you there," Freddie joked, but April stood confused. "I'm joking, but you never were much of a joker. How was New Mexico?"

"It wasn't too special. Very hot," April finished. They stood in awkward silence for a minute until Freddie chimed in.

"You know April-" He started, but Marsha walked in and interrupted.

"April, they're getting ready to cut the cake, let's go. The corners go the fastest and I know they're your favorite." April started to walk away, but turned back.

"Freddie, we should get together sometime to catch up," April said to him. Freddie nodded and she went away with Marsha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

April sat in her birthday throne in the gazebo surrounded by presents. She smiled as she started to unwrap presents encircled by townspeople pointing out their presents. She had gotten many wonderful gifts. She got a cat figurine from Babette, a pile of books from Jess, a certificate for a free shrimp dish from Al at Al's Pancake World, a cardio salsa tape from Miss Patty, and a bottle of new and improved "Hay There" moisturizing cream from Kirk. As April started to open the last of her presents, as happy as ever, she spotted a familiar face in the corner. Luke saw April as she stared into the corner, face going white. Luke looked back and was astonished at the sight. Anna was there.

Luke ran up to April. "_She's_…here…dad…get her _out_," April said starting to tear up. Luke assured April everything would be fine, and he'd take care of it. She wouldn't let April go back to being depressed. He gave her a hug and stormed over to Anna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Like it? I thought bringing back Anna would be a nice twist. And aren't you happy Freddie's back? Review Pleeze! _


	12. Chapter 12

"Anna, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Luke asked outraged at the sight of his daughter's mother.

"Luke, I-"

"No, Anna don't even start with the excuses. You sent April here, _you _did. She is happy and you are not going to ruin this! Just leave!"

"Luke, I've thought about it and I want April to come back. Really, I've-"

"I will never let April go back to you! She's too torn up about you!" Luke rage started to pour out. "She told us what you said to her. How could a mother ever be so horrible to their daughter? This pregnancy was a mistake, yes, but you couldn't take it back, there was no reason to be so mean."

"Luke, but what do you mean?"

"Damn it, Anna! Don't act so innocent! You called her a whore, your own daughter! God, I can't even look at you, you piece of trash! Just leave! April's fine without you, she doesn't need anymore hurt in her life!" Luke was now shaking with anger.

"Luke, just let me talk to her please," Anna pleaded.

"No, we're done. You're dead to me." Luke started to walk away, but turned back. "And if you dare to say a word to April, I will find you and you will never be able to say anything again." Luke rushed heatedly toward the house, where he disappeared for the rest of the night. (A/N: the house meaning LUKE'S + LORELAI'S)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lorelai watched as April opened her last present. Then they got up to get something to eat.

"Hey April, do know where Luke went?" Lorelai asked noticing she hadn't seen him for awhile.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure where he went. But I know he's very upset." Lorelai gave April a puzzled look. "I guess you didn't see." April sat down at a small table and Lorelai followed. "My mother is here, and Dad isn't happy."

"Oh, April, is there something I can do?"

"No, Dad went to talk to her, and he's probably really upset. But, it's my birthday, and I really don't want to think about it," April told Lorelai. She put on a small smile and Lorelai nodded.

"Okay, how about we dance?" Lorelai offered.

"Absolutely," April said. She took Lorelai hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

April's party lasted until 2:00 in the morning, when Lorelai finally got everyone to leave so April could rest. April thanked everyone, and Lorelai went to say goodbye to Rory.

"Mom, did you hear about Anna?" Rory said quietly so none of the Stars Hollow gossipers would hear.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to Luke about it, and try to forget about it. But you need to get home to sleep. Lunch at Luke's tomorrow?" Rory nodded and said goodbye.

"Ready to go?" Lorelai asked April. April nodded tiredly and they walked off to the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said shaking a sleeping Luke.

"What? Is April okay?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Yeah, she had a great day. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, Anna showed up, wanting to take April back. I said no, she's happy here. I added in a few threats and I think she got the point."

"Alright, as long as she's gone," Lorelai still was a little nervous she wouldn't actually be gone, but she didn't want to think about it. Instead, she went to bed happy, knowing April had a great day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks later, April was getting more heavy, but surprising wasn't that upset about it. April and Lorelai were out shopping for shoes while everyone else was at work. Rory was working on a piece for an online newspaper. Lorelai and April stopped at a food court when Lorelai's cell phone rang. Jess's number flashed on the screen which was odd.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai, it Jess," he answered, sound weary.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, I mean, I don't know," Jess told her. "It's Rory…she's having pains and I don't know what to do. She doesn't want to go to the hospital and she's says she's fine, but I know something's wrong, please help," Jess implored. He sounded to be on the verge of crying.

"You need to get her to the hospital. I'll be on my way to meet you there, call me when you get there. This could be serious," Lorelai said starting to panic. She hung up and ran to the car with April.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Nothing too exciting. I guess I'll remind you one more time, Luke DOES live with Lorelai, and they are married. I guess I refer to the apartment above the diner as Luke's apartment because I don't know what else to call it. But, they DO live together. Hope you liked it, tell me please!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey! Thanks for reading! Before I forget, right now Rory is 22 weeks and April is 15! _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

April and Lorelai arrived at the hospital just as Rory was going in to see the doctor. They sat in the waiting room nervously waiting for an update from Jess. After what seemed like hours Jess came out looking drained. Lorelai stood up immediately. "How is she?" Lorelai asked, sounding panicky.

"The doctor says she is going to fine, just false contractions called Braxton Hicks. The doctor is going to keep her overnight because dehydration may have triggered them. I was just so worried that something may have happened to the baby, sorry to bother you," Jess told them.

"You didn't bother me; I want you to keep me updated. Can I see her?" Lorelai asked. Jess nodded and pointed to a door then sat next to a sleeping April.

Lorelai walked into the small white room and saw her tired looking daughter lying on the bed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Just a little scare. You didn't need to come," Rory told her mother.

"Uh, I'm your mother; of course I had to come. And Jess seemed like he was having a panic attack."

"Well, thanks. How was April's check-up? I wish I could have come."

"It was great. Apparently, her baby has eyebrows now."

"Oh, impressive. You don't need to stay, take April home and go back to work, I'm fine." Lorelai nodded, kissed her daughter on the forehead and left Rory to sleep. She got April up and they went back home.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_5 weeks later… (Rory's 27 weeks and April's 20 so it's early May)_

"Hey Jess?" Rory yelled from the living room couch.

"Yes, Rory?" Jess answered from the bathroom where he was getting ready for work. He hadn't realized Rory was awake.

"Come look at this one!" Rory ordered. She was on her laptop looking at bigger apartments in the area. The couple had gotten almost everything they needed for the babies, and it was taking over most of their small apartment, so they decided the apartment wasn't suitable. Jess came into the room and gave Rory a kiss.

"Good morning," Jess said. Rory smiled and turned the computer towards him.

"I think it's perfect. It's more like a condo, but it's a great price. It has two fair sized bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a bigger kitchen and a bigger living room. And it's right in Woodbridge. It doesn't have a basement or attic or much storage space, but this won't be our permanent home, just until we save enough for a down payment. And we need to find an apartment soon, because we only have like 10 weeks left…" Rory trailed off.

"Rory, I think it's great. Call the realtor and set up an appointment to see it. Call me when you get the time and I'll be there." Jess smiled at Rory and gave her a kiss, then her stomach. He started towards the door. "I gotta go to work. I love you." Rory returned his goodbye and smiled about how loving and perfect he was. Then she turned back to her computer and started working on an article.

After Rory finished a draft of her article she called her realtor about the apartment. She scheduled a tour of the house the next day, and was very excited.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

While Luke and Lorelai were at work, April rested on the couch. April was in an unusually cheery mood today because she had felt her baby move for the first time. She also had an ultrasound the next day, where she could finally find out if her baby was a boy or girl. April tried to call Marsha because she was extremely bored by herself during the day, but realized Marsha was in school. April had started taking night classes to keep up with school.

Suddenly April had a thought that made her excited. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Freddie's number. She knew he would also be in school, but she left a message. "Hey Freddie, its April. I would really like to catch up with you sometime. I know you're busy, and I know it's weird because I'm pregnant but I miss talking with you. So, just call me back. Bye." She didn't know what she would actually say if he called her back, but she was glad she had called.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Later that night, Jess came home to Rory making a list. "Oh boy, another list," Jess said sarcastically to Rory. "What's this one? A pro con list about which diaper brand to use?"

"Hey do not mock my pro con lists! And anyway I already finished that one. This one is just a list of names for the babies," Rory told Jess. He reached for the list, but Rory pulled away. "I'm not done, make your own list."

"Come on, Rory. I'm no good at picking names. Let me see the list. These names determine the future of our babies. Hand it over." Rory reluctantly handed over the list and Jess read it over, laughing now and then.

"Rory, I don't want cutesy baby names. No matching letters and syllables. And why do you have girl names on here too?"

"Well, doctors can be wrong, and we need to be prepared in case there is a girl between the two. And I don't think there is anything wrong with having the same first letter," Rory said, grabbing the list away. "My favorites are Zachary Lucas and Zoe Lorelai for a girl and boy, and Ella Lorelai and Emma June for two girls, and Ethan Jess and Evan Jacob for two boys."

"I like those. I like the Jess thrown in, but I think for two boys the names should be Jess Evan and Casey Lucas. Or for a boy and girl, we could just change Casey Lucas to Casey Lorelai. I know it's important to keep Lorelai in the family, so if there is a girl, I promise we can have a Lorelai."

Rory smiled at his consideration. "I like Jess and Casey but I like Casey Jess and Ethan Lucas for two boys. And if there's no girl, which we were already told there wasn't, it'll be okay." Then Rory laid her head on Jess's chest and fell asleep.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Over at the Gilmore-Danes house April was sleeping until she heard the phone ring. She walked sleepily over to the phone, realizing Luke and Lorelai had gone out.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Uh, hi, is this April?"

"Yes."

"Hey, April, it's Freddie. I got your message."

"Yeah, thanks for calling me back. Would you want to meet this weekend?"

"Sure, I'm free Saturday," Freddie told April. April smiled.

"Saturday would be great. Do you want to meet at 1? At the diner, in Stars Hollow?" April asked.

"That's fine. See you then. Bye," Freddie said and hung up. April hung up and was filled with delight.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think of the names or give me suggestions. I haven't decided if I want Rory to suddenly have a girl too…_

_April's due date is August 4 and Rory's is June 28. _


	14. Chapter 14

Helllo people

_Helllo people!! Thanks for reviewing and commenting on the names!! This is the big chapter!! Rory is at 35 weeks and April is at 28! Its mid-June!!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rory we can leave anytime, I don't know if it's that smart of you to be doing this in your condition…" April whispered to Rory as they meditated in preparation for their yoga to begin.

"April…I'm fine. I am not letting these guys hold me back. I will do my…yoga," Rory told her as she flinched.

"Are you okay?" April said concerned.

"I'm fine! Jeez! Just because I look like a whale doesn't mean there has to be something wrong with me! And you're not exactly in a different condition than me!" Rory told April. Everyone in the yoga turned at Rory's frustration. April turned away from Rory and focused on the yoga instructor. But she soon turned back to Rory, still concerned. Rory now gave up on they stretch the class was doing and was holding her stomach surrounded by a puddle.

"Rory!" April yelled. April jumped up, but of course was halted by her stomach. The instructor ran to call an ambulance while April tried to calm Rory down.

"This isn't supposed to happen for another 2 weeks! I'm not ready! What about Jess? We're not moved into our house yet! What am I going to do?!" Rory said panicking.

"Rory, stop! This panicking is not going to change this! You're in labor, you can't change it! Stay calm and breathe!" The ambulance finally came and lead Rory and April to the hospital. There April frantically called Lorelai and Jess as Rory went through painful contractions. Jess got there quickly and Lorelai and Luke had gone out and not answered their cell phones. April and Jess stood by Rory's side letting her swear and yell and hit them to get through the pain. In between contractions the doctor informed them that one of the babies was not facing the correct way. They decided Rory would get a cesarean section.

After two more hours Rory was finally ready to go in. She was wheeled off to the room with Jess and April wished them good luck opting not to go in. April still called Lorelai over and over when finally she got her. Lorelai was very upset she wasn't there and hurried over. By the time she got there Rory had been getting the C-section for an hour and the babies were born early, but healthy. Jess came out looking like he was the happiest man alive. He told April there two healthy babies, but the doctors were wrong about the genders. There was a girl and boy. They hadn't decided on a name, and Rory was still a little groggy. He turned around to go back to Rory when he saw Lorelai and Luke. "So, you guys finally showed up?" Jess asked. April gave him a warning look and he walked back into the operating room. Lorelai understood he would be mad, but was still hurt. She couldn't believe she had missed her own grandchildren's birth. She didn't have anyone to blame but herself, and she knew she would never forgive herself. April reassured her everything would turn out to be okay, and Lorelai pretended to be fine. What seemed like days later, they were allowed in to see Rory.

Rory was lying in her bed, looking drowsy, but happy holding one of her babies. "Hey Rory," April said walking over to her bed admiring the little bundle that was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Wow, Rory, she's beautiful," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Yeah she's perfect," Rory said, not moving her eyes away from the baby. "Too bad you weren't there to see the birth. I hope it wasn't an emergency."

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I should have had my cell phone on. I knew this was going to happen soon and-" She was cut off by Jess.

"We can talk about it later," He told them. April walked over to Jess and the baby in his arms.

"Who's this? Did you decide on names?" April said excitedly.

"This is Zachary Jess with me," Jess told them.

"Aw, that's nice. What about her?" April asked about the baby in Rory's arms.

"This is Rylee June," Rory told them.

"Those are really nice names, where do they come from?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess and I just really liked the name Zachary and Rylee is a nickname, for Lorelai." Lorelai looked up at them.

"That's really great. Now we'll just let you rest, Rory. You've had a big day." Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the forehead then each of her grandkids. They all left the room, but as Lorelai left Rory called her back.

"Mom, we can just put it behind us, its okay," Lorelai nodded. She left as Jess walked over and put Zachary in the crib for the nurse to take. He did the same for Rylee and the nurse took them back to the nursery. Jess sat down next to Rory on the bed.

"Still up for this?" Rory asked Jess.

"Of course." Jess kissed Rory and moved to a chair near the bed to watch her sleep. He wasn't as confident as he sounded, he was scared to death being responsible for the little babies, but for the moment he stayed elated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Did you like the chapter? BTW the day they were born is June 17. I was really happy about the names, thank you for everyone's input!! Tell me what you thought please!_


	15. Chapter 15

Taylor: Well, I hope you're not getting addicted to painkillers like those Hollywood people do

**Taylor: **Well, I hope you're not getting addicted to painkillers like those Hollywood people do.

**Rory:** I'm not, don't worry.

**Taylor:** Because pain is just your body's way of saying I'm not okay now, but I will be.

**Rory:** I will remember that.

**Taylor: **Of course, you don't want to shut your body up too soon…that's called death.

_I think it's entertaining when people put funny GG quotes at the beginning of their chapters, so I decided to join the crowd and share my favorite moments! Anyway, I'm back again! Sorry I've been so lazy. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the baby's names! And sorry for the incorrect medical stuff... I hope you really are enjoying the story, tell me if your not and you can give me suggestions! There will probably only be like two or three more chapters…I know sad right? On with the show!! April's like 32 weeks now. Rory and the babies have been home for about four weeks. Yay!_

"Jess, come on, it's your turn…" Rory says sleepily hearing a baby cry into the monitor.

"Rory, I've already gotten up 2 times tonight, please give me a break," Jess pleaded.

"Hey, mister, I didn't get a break all 37 weeks of pregnancy, I think you can bear a few sleepless nights." With a long sigh Jess got up to comfort the baby. When he got to the newly painted blue and pink striped nursery he realized it was Rylee crying. He knew he should have known her cry by know. She cried at the same time every night to get changed. Rory decided she should go help him but stopped at the doorway. The sight of Jess taking care of the babies always made her happy. He was always gentle and comforting, although he didn't always do everything right. Rory laughed at the sight of Jess trying to wrap the blanket around Rylee as the teacher in their child care class had showed. She walked over and helped him finish.

They started to walk out as ZJ (AN: Get it, Zachary Jess? Just making sure) started to cry. Jess sighed and went back towards his crib but Rory let him go back to bed. She picked the little baby boy and sat down on the armchair, rubbing his back. He quieted down eventually but Rory sat back down making sure the babies were situated, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Rory woke up to the smell of coffee filling their newly moved into apartment. Jess walked into the nursery with coffee in hand for Rory. Rory gladly accepted and gulped it down.

"Rory, there is plenty more…" Jess told her.

"I have nine months to make up for, Jess," Rory explained, only half jokingly. "So what are your plans today? Work?"

"Well, its Saturday, so I can stay home with you guys today."

"Great! I was thinking we could go for a walk around the town, introduce everyone to the babies." Hardly anyone had seen them yet, because Jess was oddly protective and hardly let them outside for more than 20 minutes. "Jess, I think its time…please." Rory gave her famous puppy face.

"I guess you have to let go sometime," Jess said. Rory laughed.

"We're not shipping them off to China; we're taking them around a small town!"

"I know," He kissed Rory lightly. "Lets just skip Miss Patty's. And Babette's. I don't want the babies stolen, or smothered with hugs."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay April, are your eyes closed?" Lorelai asked leading April into the new addition to the house. They had added 3 new bedrooms; two off the kitchen and one upstairs next to Lorelai and Luke's bedroom. Lorelai was about to show April her new bedroom and the nursery for Payton. (AN: Haven't said if the baby is a girl or boy!) "Okay open your eyes!"

"Wow! I love it!" April said. It was a lavender colored room with cerulean polka dots.

"But wait there is one more room to show you!" Lorelai lead April to the nursery. "Here it is!" Lorelai said opening the door and revealing a light green room. April had also told Lorelai that 'Green was the new Pink' bringing up unneeded Sherry flashbacks, but green was as gender neutral as it gets. April sat down on the little window seat, and started to cry. Lorelai sat down next to April concerned, not that her crying was something new.

"I don't deserve this!" April cried. "I got pregnant at 15, I shouldn't get rewarded!"

"April calm down. Everybody makes mistakes, okay? We've been over this. This baby should grow up in a good place, and it will be safe here. And you have been so good throughout this pregnancy. I'm proud of you."

April gave Lorelai a small smile and a hug. "Thanks. This is great, it's perfect." April got up to go to her new room when she stopped and held her stomach. Lorelai got up apprehensive of what was wrong but then April laughed. "The baby keeps getting the hiccups."

Lorelai smiled, remembering Rory was the same way. "So what are you doing now?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, well, I thought I'd call Freddie, I haven't talked to him in awhile," April replied.

"So you two have been getting pretty close lately, huh?" Lorelai said, and then winked. April blushed.

"Lorelai, it's not like we could be more than friends, I'm pregnant in case you forgot."

"Well it's not like I could," Lorelai said referring to April large stomach. April looked somewhat offended. "I'm kidding, you're beautiful. You have that pregnancy glow. Now go call your man." April stuck out her tongue and went to call Freddie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jess when do you think we should get married?" Rory asked as she walked beside Jess who was pushing the carriage.

"Whenever. You set the date, I'll be there," he replied.

"I kind of want to get married in the winter, with the snow falling. Or, in the fall with all the pretty autumn colors. But I don't want a traditional wedding in the gazebo or the church. Our reception could be at the inn, but where do you think we should get married? It's, like, the most important decision we'll make," Rory told him.

"Or where the honeymoon is," Jess said. Rory gave him a look. "Rory I wouldn't be good at wedding planning. But…" he thought for a second. "My favorite place is the bridge."

"Jess! That's the perfect place!" Rory squealed, and hugged Jess. "The bridge could be the aisle and it would be so pretty with the pond. This is great! I'm so excited. Now, I think autumn, its sooner. Plus, Mom had her wedding in the winter, so I should be different. How about late September? Right when the leaves are changing?"

Jess loved seeing Rory so happy, and excited to marry him. He never thought he would be loved by anyone, and now he had everything he could hope for. "Sounds perfect," Jess told her. He kissed her and looked up to see Miss Patty headed right for the babies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey April?" Freddie asked after April and Freddie had talked for a few minutes.

"What?" April asked.

"Would it be weird if I asked about your…pregnancy?"

"No, you can ask, its not like I haven't had my share of awkward questioning, not that your questions would be awkward…you can ask anything."

"Alright. Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Freddie really was interested. He cared for April. He actually was starting to realize he always liked her, even though he never showed it.

"I actually haven't told anyone yet because I wanted it to be a surprise, so you can be the first to know. The doctor said it's a boy, or he's a boy. I need to learn to stop calling the baby it."

"That's good. I mean, I think. A boy is good right?"

"Well, I'm a fan."

"Right…you can tell me if this is too personal, but, are you going to keep him?"

"I've been trying to decide, I really still don't know what to do. I feel like I don't have anyone I can really talk to. Rory will just give me sympathy and won't exactly help and Luke is awkward talking about the baby and Lorelai will tell me to keep him because she can help…"

"Uh, you can talk to me," Freddie told her. April was surprised by this; Freddie never seemed like a heart felt person.

"Thanks. I would want to keep him but I don't know if I'm ready. Lorelai could help, but I don't want to be dependant. Adoption would be good too, giving the baby to people who actually wanted a baby. But then again, Lorelai made me that beautiful nursery. Do you think I could handle it?"

"I think you could handle anything," Freddie told her. Freddie had matured a lot over the last two years, April noticed. She still really liked him.

"Thank you. I appreciate you letting me talk to you about this. I'll call you later."

"Bye, April."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I just want say first of all I know blues gender neutral, but it's more associated with boys. And yellow is gender neutral, but like they say in Juno, what boy really wants their room yellow? Did you like April and Freddie's heart-to-heart? Reviews pleeze!_


	16. Chapter 16

_37 weeks_

"April, where is my purse?" exclaimed Lorelai as she and April were headed out the door to go on a shopping spree for April's baby.

"I don't know where your purse is but we should go check what baby stuff we already have," April said heading towards the attic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there miss preggo, you can't go up there by yourself…"

"Well I need to show you what I like so we can don't buy any duplicates."

"Fine I'll go up with you." They opened the door to the attic and proceeded up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An exasperated Luke trotted into the kitchen after a long jog around the town. He had his spiffy new iPod in his ears, a gift from Lorelai. She had thought it was about time he joined the 21st century. As he looked through the mail he spotted a note from Lorelai. It said that she and April were going shopping for _more _baby clothes. _Like they needed more. _So he kept his earbuds from his iPod in his ears to drown out the lonely silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While in the attic, Lorelai and April were looking through boxes to find the old baby clothes.

"There are many so boxes! Where are they?!" April said towards Lorelai.

"Check behind the door," Lorelai told her. April waddled towards the door and knocked the door closed to get to the boxes. "Oh, April, did you just close the door? It only opens from the outside!"

"Oops…" April said as she sat on the floor. "Lorelai, is it normal to have pain this late in pregnancy? Without, you know, being in labor…"

"What?! Are you having pain???" Lorelai said scurrying over to April.

"Well, sort of…ow!...okay yeah, this hurts…"

"Oh jeez...." Lorelai ran over to the door. "Luke! Luke!" She yelled though the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luke was looking through the refrigerator for something healthy to cook for the girls for dinner. No luck. He decided to go to Doose's to get some _real _food.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh no…ugh…I can't believe I left my purse downstairs! This sucks! Such bad timing!" Lorelai stammered on.

"I'm sorry!" April cried. "I can't help it!"

"I know, I know…Luke will be home soon…" Lorelai said, mostly trying to convince herself.

"Lorelai, I think my water just broke too! Oh god…"

"Ok, April…how long are the pains apart?"

"There not going away! If anything, like a minute!"

"Ok, April, can I check to see if the baby's coming?"

"Just make it stop! It hurts so bad! I was going to get the fucking pain meds!"

"Ok, ok…just pull up your skirt! I see the head. He has a lot of hair!"

"Get it out! Get it out!"

"Ok, just push!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rory and Jess walked onto the lawn of the Gilmore's house with ZJ and Rylee in tow. They opened the door to find an empty house.

"Mom? Mom! April? Luke?" Rory shouted through the house. When she got to her mothers room she heard hushed voices coming from the attic. "Mom?"

"Rory? Rory!" Lorelai yelled to her. "Open the door! And call an ambulance!"

"What? What happened?" Rory asked as she walked through the attic door. "OH MY GOD!" She walked in to see April laying on the floor. And Lorelai holding a tiny baby. Rory pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed an ambulance and told them the situation, not that she exactly knew. It came quickly and took April and her baby to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two hours later, April lay in her hospital bed holding the little baby boy. Lorelai and Rory came in with Luke. "Hey Mommy!" Lorelai said quietly to April, walking over to give the baby a little kiss. "Do you have a full name yet?"

"Peyton Danes. But I want you to choose the middle name."

"Me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, you've done so much for us. You put a roof over my head…and you delivered little Peyton. It's the least I could do."

"Aw…ok. I'll think about a sufficient name." They all continued doting over the baby as Lorelai sat in a corner chair smiling over the scene and thinking and reading a baby name from the waiting room. After going through the book carefully, marking many names and narrowing it down… "I got it!" Lorelai told them.

"Well…what is it?" Rory asked.

"Peyton Mateo. It means God's Gift. And he is a gift. To all of us."

_Fin_


End file.
